


Counting Down

by foxesbox



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Hospitals, M/M, injuries, it starts cute, sorry bim i love you, sorry host i love you, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Two times Bim kisses back and one time he can't.





	Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Once again for the sake of the fix - Host can see.

They’re 17.

Bim laughs, a giddy look on his face as Host leads him down the street towards the cafe they’d chosen. It’s a sunny day, the sky is clear and Host looks back to admire his new boyfriend. Bim’s freckles cover his nose, cheeks, forehead, neck, anywhere Host looks. The little gap between his front teeth and the way he smiles... Host can’t help but fall a little more in love with the boy beside him. He stops walking and cups Bim’s face, leaning in to press their lips together. It’s soft and slow and both of them feel their hearts racing. They pull away after a few seconds and Bim takes a few more seconds to open his eyes, his freckled cheeks now tinted red. They continue walking in comfortable silence.

They’re 20.

Bim is focused on the movie playing on the screen, completely in awe at the story playing before him. In all honestly, Host had stopped paying attention a while ago. His eyes were instead on his boyfriend. He took in every little detail, every little feature. Bim’s freckles were less visible in the darker light, his hair was messy and curled at the ends, his eyes were sparkling and bright from the televisions glow. Host couldn’t help it. He reached over, turning Bim’s face to him and kissing him. It was messier this time, eager, and Bim happily kissed back, turning to feel more comfortable. The movie was quickly forgotten after that.

They’re 25.

Host wasn’t sure what had happened. At first, everything was fine, the two were fine, they were happy. They’d been on their way to a date night when it had happened. a loud screeching of tires on the road, followed by glass smashing, and then screaming and then... And then nothing. Host had woken up in a hospital not too long after that. Bim, however, had not. Host felt his heart shatter when he saw his now fiance lying bruised and broken on his hospital bed, the only thing keeping him alive being the machine next to him. Host felt his chest tighten. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Bim's forehead.

But this time Bim didn't respond.


End file.
